Trapped in Castanet
by The Harvest Fanatics
Summary: Four friends were just trying to play a game, but they mysteriously get trapped in the game, and now must save it while tending a farm and wooing thier new crushes. Bummer.


Zoe: HAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! Welcome to the awesomest story ever! :D I'm Zoe!

Alex: All 4 of us have come together to make a co-op account for a series of Harvest Moon stories we thought up.

Todd: We do not own anyone in this story except ourselves.

Shawn: So enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The screen of a TV flickered as three friends were sitting on a red couch in front of it. Two of them were silently waiting, but one was shuffling around impatiently.<p>

"…..This game is boring." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We haven't even turned the Wii on yet."

"…..Oh." At that moment, a boy a bit older than the other three walked in carrying a few bags of popcorn out.

"The popcorn's ready, so Alex can start playing now!" he said. The tall girl jumped up and cheered.

"YEAH! Let's get this party STARTED!"

"Calm down, Zoe."

"NEVAH, TODD," Zoe said to the one with popcorn, snatching a bag of popcorn from him then sitting back down on the couch, silently eating her popcorn like a chipmunk. The boy that was sitting on the couch adjusted his baseball cap as he grabbed two bags of popcorn and giving one to the black haired girl.

"Hey Alex, what are you gonna play? Please don't say Animal Crossing…"

"Don't worry Shawn," the black haired girl said, "I'm playing Harvest Moon." Shawn groaned.

"I hate watching you play that."

"SHADDUP AND LET THE GIRL PLAY." Zoe shouted. Shawn sat down silently. Alex got up, and put the game in the Wii, but instead of going to the Wii menu, the screen turned dark purple.

"What in the name of…" Suddenly, all four of them were out cold.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… What the…." Alex slowly started opening her eyes, but was startled about where she was. Instead of her nice living room, she was in a small room with concrete walls, a single flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling, a wooden desk with a wooden chair by it, a metal door, and five small beds. In the center of the room, she saw three familiar figures: her tall dirty blonde with blonde highlights friend Zoe, her older brother who had short black hair Todd, and her red-head friend Shawn. Todd noticed her waking up.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead," he said.

"Hey guys," Alex replied, "Do you know where we are?"

"I looked outside," Shawn said, "and we appear to be on a boat."

"It looked just like the boat you ride in Harvest Moon!" Zoe exclaimed. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?"

"There's no way we're on the boat in Harvest Moon," Alex said, "That would be crazy."

"I know, but it looks like that boat!" They stood there silently, until Alex broke the silence.

"It's really stuffy in here. Wanna go outside?"

"Sure." The four of them walked out of the room and sure enough, they were on a boat. Shawn ran to the edge and looked at the sea.

"I see an island in the distance!"

"WHAT?" The other three joined him by the railing and saw an island. Strangely enough, it looked like Castanet from Harvest Moon. They jaw dropped. Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them.

"Hello! How are you doing?" They turned around to see a middle aged sailor smiling at them.

"Hey there," Todd replied, "We're fine."

"Great. I'm Pascal."

"The name's Shawn."

"I'm Zoe!"

"My name is Alex."

"And I'm Todd."

"Pleased to meet you all. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know we're almost to the destination, Castanet Island." Pascal then walked off. Zoe faced the rest of them.

"I think we got in Harvest Moon somehow," she said seriously.

"No duh," Shawn said rudely, "The question is, how?" They stood around, coming up with all sorts of silly theories such as the apocalypse, aliens, and time travelers kidnapping them until Pascal returned.

"Hello again," he said, "We've arrived at Castanet!" The four friends got off the boat and looked around until a short, chubby man came up to them.

"Hello there," he said, "You must be the four kids that wanted to move in here to start a farm!"

"Not real-OW!" Alex rubbed the bruise on her arm, and then glared at Shawn.

"Yup! We've always wanted to be farmers!" Shawn lied. The man smiled, obviously not noticing that Shawn punched Alex.

"Fantastic! I'm Hamilton, the mayor of the island!" The four introduced themselves, and Hamilton handed a map of the island to Todd. "Feel free to and meet your new neighbors while I finish up the last bit of paper work! After you're done, come to your new home which is right there!" He marked a little farm on the map with a red marker. "See you later!" Hamilton then ran off. They looked at the map.

"Why did you lie to him," Alex asked, "What if the people that were actually going to move in show up? Then what will we do?"

"Calm down," Shawn said, "We'll build that bridge when we get there. So, where should we go first?"

"Let's try to meet everyone around here in town, then use the mine cart to get to the Garmon Mine District and meet everyone there, then head to Flute Fields."

"Sounds good to me." So they walked off to meet everyone.

* * *

><p>The foursome had walked to a house (or in Zoe's case, skipped) to the tailor shop first because Alex wanted to shop a bit. They went inside the shop, and a girl skipped over to them, her pink ponytails bouncing with each step.<p>

"Hello," she said, "I'm Luna! Welcome to the best tailor shop on the island! Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, we just moved in. I'm Shawn, and these are my friends Zoe, Todd, and Alex." Alex looked around.

"Woah... there's a lot of cute outfits here," she exclaimed," Zoe, come help me decide what to get." Zoe groaned as Alex dragged her off. Todd noticed an older girl sewing that seemed closer to his age and walked up to her.

A little bit later, Alex had finally finished shopping, and Zoe was completely relieved. After paying for everything, they woke up Shawn from a little nap he was taking, and as they went to get Todd, they noticed he was talking to a blue haired girl that seemed to be about his age. Zoe smirked as they walked over to him. "Hey Todd, it's time to go." Alex said.

"OK," he said, "See ya Candace."

"Bye Todd!" As they walked out, Zoe and Alex pounced on the opportunity to ask about the girl.

"Hey Todd, who was that?"

"Is she nice?"

"Is there any specific reason your conversation with her had lots of smiling, giggling, and blushing?"

"Shut up," Todd said, hiding a blush, "That was Candace. She's just a new friend."

"Yeah, a new GIRL friend," Zoe said. Todd rolled his eyes and kept silent as they walked over to the next house.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zoe's PoV<span>_

Ok, so we had almost visited everyone in Harmonica Town, and there was only one more person to meet. Todd knocked on the door of that last house and a few moments later were greeted by a girl with greyish hair and a witch hat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she snapped.

"Hiya! I'm Zoe, and these are my friends Alex, Shawn, and Todd, and we just moved into town so we wanted to introduce ourselves to everyone, and-"

"Go away, I'm in the middle of something important."

"Now Witch... That's no way... to treat guests..." said a masculine voice from inside.

"Shut up, Wizard," the grey haired girl, apparently named Witch, said rudely, "You know we were in the middle of important business!" 'Geez, her name fits her well, I thought to myself.

A guy walked up by her, and he was soooooo cute. He had silvery hair, a white mark below his eye (I wonder what it's supposed to be...) and best of all, his eyes were both different colors. I LOVE different colored eyes! One is green and one is yellow.

"H-hi, I'm-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Zoe."

"How did you-"

"Your friends already introduced you all..." Snap... I think I kinda drowned out a whole conversation...

"Yeah, didn't you hear us at all, Zoe?"

"I spaced out, sorry." I really hope I'm not blushing right now...

"It's fine... I'm Wizard." He put his hand out, and I shook his hand. "You can come in... there's something... important I have to tell you all..." As we all walked in, Alex smirked at me... I think she noticed I was staring at Wizard... Dang it, now she'll hold this over my head forever. Anywayyyyys, we all sat down around a small table, and Wizard started explaining something to us all.

"You see, a few thousand years ago, a man by the name of Hayden Lucitera was trying to take over the island by creating an evil shadow monster to destroy everything. However, he failed because a few heroes stood up against him and stopped him. About 30 years ago, the shadow returned and possessed an innocent citizen of the island to try and fulfill his master's wish, but a few heroes from your world sealed it away in a hidden grave."

"However," Witch continued, "According to a legend, the shadow monster will return soon to try and destroy the island again by possessing an innocent person. The same legend says not long before that happens, a small group of four kids will be sent from a different world to stop the monster." ...HOLY-

"Wait, do you think WE'RE the four people in that legend," Shawn asked, "This is unreal!"

"It may seem that way... but it is completely true..." Wizard said.

"We don't know exactly when the shadow monster will be here, who it'll possess, or how you'll stop it, but we'll let you know if we find out any of those things." Witch said. I was in shock from that, and I think Alex, Shawn, and Todd are too...

"Uhhhh... The mayor wants us to meet everyone on the island, so we need to go finish that," Todd said, breaking the silence.

"All right," Wizard said, "Bye."

Me, Shawn, Todd, and Alex walked out still surprised, and as we walked up to the mine cart, Alex remembered something.

"Hey Zoe, why were you staring at Wizard," she asked with a smirk, "Do you like him?"

"Shaddup," I replied, epically failing at trying to hide my blush.

* * *

><p>Alex:And that's the end of the chapter!<p>

Todd:Also, feel free to ask questions to any characters that have shown up so far. Everyone will answer in the AN of the chapter.

Shawn:And we'll keep that question thing going throughout the whole story, but we won't answer questions that'll spoil anything.

Zoe:Untill next time, BAI! :D


End file.
